The invention relates to a power steering system, in particular for a motor vehicle.
A power steering system of the type in question is described in EP 2 049 383 B1.
Similar power steering systems are also known from DE 103 10 492 A1 and DE 102 02 483 A1.
Power steering systems of this type generally face the problem of heat development in the steering system. Differing temperatures between the inner ring of the radial bearing and the outer ring or the bearing seat, and ensuing differing levels of expansions, can result in micro-movements. This has an adverse effect in terms of noise development. In addition, fretting corrosion can occur.
It is the object of the present invention to prevent differing temperatures in the radial bearing, notably between the inner ring and the outer ring.